User blog:Faura098/Koun Koto Gakko
Cover of Koun Koto Gakko!! showing its main characters. Koun Koto Gakko!!™{幸運高等学校！！} is an upcoming anime revolving around mainly 8 characters (Although every character gets their time to shine): Razu Fuun, Kuran Fuun, Amai Fuun Shinsetsude, Hiroto Yoshizen, Ate Fuun, Tora Burume, Tameki Ishikawa, and Ichineko. It is estimated that about 30 episodes will be posted on YouTube, NicoNicoDouga, etc., however, the anime won't be aired for a while. However,it will certainly be aired and is at this moment in the making and word is being spread little by little. Created by Jasumin Faura {ジャスミンファウラー}, the show mainly concentrates on a (not-so-normal) family called the Fuun family, a family of supernaturals without parents. Therefore, they all have to take care of eachother; although that doesn't really work so well at times. Plot Amai Shinsetsude, older adopted brother of Razu and Kuran Fuun, decided that him and his little brother, little sister and oldest brother were no longer safe in China, as it was getting worse and worse day by day. After easily escaping China thanks to their supernatural powers, they stumbled upon a parallel dimension one day called the Kouniverse, a seemingly normal world with mysterious towns and mysterious gangs and people. Its countries and states seemed to represent the ones of earth, and so they found a city called Shinjuturoro, a city representing a strange version of Shinjuku. Razu and Kuran had turned 13 in the first episode and decided they were now ready for high school, and so they enrolled into the craziest high school ever; "Koun Koto Gakko". Amai, being their sensitive and uneasy older brother, had a hard time letting them go... Until he realized that he had to go back to high school as well. So Amai enrolled in the same class, being held back from college since he learned only about China. Ate got a job as school counselor, thus they could all be together. Razu, Kuran, and Amai met Hiroto Yoshizen, a diffident and shy substitute teacher, who later became Amai's best friend and Ate's worst enemy. Ate, being the strongest man in Shinjuturoro with the ability to throw cars and occasionally even trains, has a short temper and happens to take it out on Hiroto. However, it was later mentioned that Ate is only jealous of Hiroto and has a slight crush on him, which makes him feel upset about himself deep inside. Hiroto is portrayed as genuinely shy and uneasy, but is a completely different person towards Ate; Obnoxious, trouble-making- Hiroto is always trying to get Ate into trouble, and it usually works. Their boss, the principal is Tameki Ishikawa, a mystery to others. He is portrayed as cold and angry, but in truth is secretly shy and awkward; a side of him which only certain people can unlock. An inhuman neko gang called "Bad Cat Gang" (Warui Neko Gyangu) is a well-known but rarely seen organization made up of people with genes of a black cat, people that have been rejected and neglected; Taking out their anger and hurt on the human race. One of the members, however, named Ichineko appears to have some mercy for Amai Shinsetsude; They are often mistaken for eachother, causing eachother problems without really trying. A secret organization on the good side, "Twelve Keys", is working to stop Bad Cat Gang and does good for people, such as preventing crimes and finishing gangs with special keys posessing special powers. This is called a Keystone light, also known as Nepochi Petra. There is one member that posesses a Keystone light, although he is completely clueless of just about anything. All he knows is it gives him powers, so he kept it. His name is Zetsubo, a mystery to others and a mystery to himself. He is unsure of his true identity, although he does seem to remember a small fraction of his past. His best friend is Rairi {Lairry}, a diffident and timid teenage boy trapped inside of a computer screen from a curse an unknown witch put on him for secret reasons. The Twelve Keys gang was created by Amai Shinsetsude and December Shion. They are both in search of a secret note, a stolen package, and one man with a history of crimes and robbery; A complete mystery. Everyone in the series has a mystery, a dark secret hiding underneath their daily lives- Some may have subtle secrets such as a bad past- Others like Bad Cat Gang may wield plans to end the human/Kounian race once and for all. It's up to Twelve Keys to stop them, but will the task be too much to handle? Koun Koto Gakko!! Main Characters Razu Fuun A shy teenage boy and member of the Fuun family. Twin brother of Kuran Fuun, he's finally gotten enrolled in his first High School. His attempts to fit in don't work so well, since he has the DNA of a wolf and an unusual hairstyle that makes people call him a bush or a tree. What Razu doesn't realize is, trying to be normal there just makes him stand out more. Although people think he is pretty normal (Life-wise), Razu has many secrets kept inside that no one may know about. He may have something to do with Twelve Keys or another gang, but for now it remains secret. Full Name: Razu Masaaki Fuun Age: 13 Gender: Male Height: 5'4 Weight: 92 Love intrest: ??? Family: Kuran Fuun, ??? Kuran Fuun A normal teenage girl that isn't the smartest cookie in the box, but she means well. It's just a good thing she has a good teacher. Twin sister of Razu Fuun, little sister of Amai Shinsetsude and Ate fuun, and best friend of just about anyone. She's cheerful and kind, but she's a little stubborn and short-tempered sometimes. Really sensitive too. Her and her brother Razu share a special bond with eachother that can't be broken, although they've had a few bumps along the road. Twisted, twisted road. She wears a headband with bunny ears and usually bright colors that stand out, and she loves her Mameshiba "Akainu", meaning "Red dog", almost as much as she loves her family and friends. She's always up to help somebody, but it doesn't always work out. Inside, she has secrets and hurt feelings, but she covers it up with a happy attitude. No one really knows why she's hurt inside, but somehow she's had a bad past. Full name: Kuran Ai Fuun Age: 13 Gender: Female Height: 5'3½Weight: 86 lbs Love intrest: Tora Burume Family: Razu Fuun, ??? Shinsetsude Ling-Gui Amai (Amai) Amai is a very shy and timid teenage boy about 16-17 years old, and leader of the Twelve Keys. He is the older adopted brother of Razu and Kuran, and was born in China unlike his family, who were born in Japan but moved to China. He is a vampire, which is ironic since he hates violence and blood. The whole show is pretty much either irony or sarcasm. But anyway, Amai's real name is Shinsetsude, however he goes by "Amai" since he's sheepish about his name. His best friend is his teacher, Hiroto Yoshizen, since they get along so well and have so much in common. Although Amai is very diffident, when one gets closer to him he is very outgoing and happy. Do not be fooled, however, even Amai has his angry side; Although it is very, very difficult to unlock. His weakness to unlocking this side is his family, who he is very protective over. He loves his family and friends very much, and is willing to do anything for anyone. He seems to have a slight connection with December and Ichineko. Razu and Kuran both look up to him, whereas Ate genuinely looks down to him on a normal basis. Some people call him Linguini, making fun of his middle name "Ling-Gui" Full Name: Shinsetsude Amai Age: 16-17 Gender: Male Height: 5'6 Weight: 112 lbs Love intrest: Miko Hoshino Family: Father: Katsu Amai {Deceased}, Mother: Li-Li Amai {Deceased} Hiroto Yoshizen Hiroto Yoshizen {Y o s h i} is a teacher with a pretty peppy, playful attitude. Regardless of Hiroto's natural happy and fun-loving personality, he has a shy, timid side that can easily be unlocked. Despite his ironic name and appearance, Hiroto is originally from Germany. His sworn enemy is Ate Fuun, who is known to be the strongest man in the Kouniverse, although he doesn't exactly dislike Ate or think of him as an enemy, but his best friend that happens to not get along well with him. Despite Hiroto's usual gentle, optimistic attitude, around Ate, you'll see an entirely different person. Usually in fights or battles, Hiroto wins, but he doesn't always get away or have an excuse. His name, personality, and appearance is ironic and sarcastic compared to that of a normal teacher or adult. Afraid to speak up or demonstrate, he can hardly even teach his class. Although he is displayed as moderately normal, he does have some twisted plans and secrets. He uses a coloring book to somehow plan against Bad Cat Gang, and other secretive societies others may not know about. It is also hinted that most of his family not including his older sister Grella had perished in a fire that nobody knows how it started. Suspicions point to Ate Fuun, Bad Cat Gang, and another secretive gang called Mission Suspicion. Full Name: Hiroto Nancikatte Yoshizen Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 5'11 Weight: 109 lbs Love intrest: Ruka Makoto Family: Grella Yoshizen (Older sister), Achmad Yoshizen (Little brother), ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? (All other family has been killed in a fire) Tameki Ishikawa The principal of Koun Koto Gakko!!. To others, he is cold, serious, and aggressive on a normal basis, but in secret he is very shy and uneasy. This being said, Tameki is somebody difficult to read. His name is translated as "Because I", referring to an uneasy or shy excuse to go with his true personality. He is a mystery to others, but it is rumored that he had a bad past and legendary ancestors. People are either scared of Tameki or they pick on him, on account of how short he is (5'5) and his glasses. No one is genuinely close to Tameki, although it seems Hiroto and Kuran share a bond with him. Tameki seems to live alone and without family, although he considers Koun Koto Gakko!! his family. He claims to dislike the people around him, but also claims he wouldn't know what to do without them. Therefore, Tameki is something of a puzzle to others. Full Name: Tameki Ishikawa Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'5 Weight: 113 lbs Love intrest: ??? Family: ??? Ate Fuun - The strongest man in the Kouniverse. Despite his seemingly "bitter-sweet" personality, he has inside =an attitude that if personalities could kill, people wouldn't exist. Oldest member and brother of the Fuun family, Ate's strength is undescribable; he contains the ability to throw cars, rip out street signs, and occasionally, even using trains as his personal weapon to his sworn enemy, Hiroto Yoshizen. Ate is the School Counselor of Koun Koto Gakko!!, and his name, appearance, and job is ironic considering Counselors solve problems; Ate causes problems. His name is a word taken out of a sentence in Japanese meaning "You can count on me!" which is sarcasm, seeing as he is usually found raging at people or going a little crazy. Also, you can't spell "Hate" without "Ate". He is always seen wearing casual clothes, and he is often seen attempting to kill/attack Hiroto, chasing him down the street, or sometimes just enjoying a quiet day. Although Ate claims that he "hates" Hiroto with a passion too strong for words, in truth, he has a small connection/bond with him and feels a slight love for him as well. This being said, Ate isn't good at expressing his feelings. Although Ate looks human or like a Kounian, he is from another dimension called the Valleys- A place where is true self is unlocked. The different chemicals and pollution in the Kouniverse's oxygen affects Ate, and so Ate in a way, has two people inside of him. No one truly knows who Ate is, but all they would know is he is a mystery that may never be explained. Full Name: Ate ??? Age: ??? 23 - 25 Gender: Male Height: 6'3 Weight: 121 lbs Love intrest: ??? Possibly Hiroto Family: ??? Tora Burume He is Razu Fuun's best friend for life and a true student of the craziest school ever; Koun Koto Gakko!!. Mischievous, a little hyper, obnoxious, skirt-chaser and party animal, his name basically is a shortcut for the Japanese term "Toraburumeka", meaning "Trouble-Maker". He enjoys nothing more than pulling pranks on Hiroto, Tameki, Ate, or just about anyone, flirting with girls, or eating pistachio icecream. He often helps Razu with his confidence, but sometimes it goes a little too far. His love intrest is mainly Kuran Fuun, Razu's little twin sister. Full Name: Tora Burume Age: 13½Gender: Male Height: 5'4½Weight: 91 lbs Love intrest: Kuran Fuun 'Family: 'Father: Takeshi Burume, Mother: Arisu Burume Genre: Action | Sci-Fi | ComedyRating: PGCreated by: Jasumin Faura {ジャスミンファウラー}Co-Created by: Jurietto Ruchia {ジュリエットルチア}ORIGINAL anime. This page has been created by the creator of Koun Koto Gakko!!™herself, Jasumin Faura. All rights go to the original creators, Jasumin and Jurietto. Koun Koto Gakko!!™is copyrighted material. It is reccomended that kids age 10+ should watch this show. Before the anime will be created, it is highly possible that a manga will be created first. Both the manga and anime are fully owned by the original creators.Recommended viewer/reader age: 10+Special thanks: YouTube, Youtube to MP3 downloads, Audacity, Windows Live Movie Maker, Wikia.com, Webs.com. The opening song for Koun Koto Gakko!! (anime). The ending song for Koun Koto Gakko!!'s anime.